The Crazy Life
by Mitchie Love
Summary: One-shot. It's based on a dream I had. I have no idea why I titled it this, lol. But it's really weird and enteretainting. Sonny/Nick Jonas pairing because my dream was weird like that.


Nick closed the door after I went in. Their huge house looked amazing in this sunlight. Almost like in those cartoons where the houses were almost bigger than the Hilton Hotel. I followed Nick, Joe and Kevin to Nick's room.

We were just sitting there goofing around and every so often Nick would sneak a kiss or two (I didn't mention I was dating him, was I? Oops!) every so often. Kevin noticed what we were doing, and he even winked at me after I came back dizzy from Nick's lips. I smirked at him innocently, obviously letting him know it was Nick and not me.

Kevin and I ended our conversation based on expressions and looked back at Nick who was throwing a pillow at Joe. He whined to me playfully that Nick was hitting him. Nick threw the pillow at Joe after he had thrown it back but he accidentally hit me. I looked at him like he had stabbed me and his eyes windenned like the normally did when I was close to crying. But I wasn't.

Nick was on the floor laughing before he could get away after Joe screamed, "Get him, Sonny!"

To be honest, I thought he was going to tell me to stop like he did with Joe, but he didn't do anything. I stopped anyway when I heard a bunch of screams outside of the house. I opened the balcony and looked at the screaming girls who were seemed like they had nothing better to do. How did they find where they lived? I looked at the door which you could see from the balcony and realized there were girls knocking on it.

I thought the door was going to break and they were going to flood the house. I looked back at Nick, his chocolate eyes were wide I saw Joe starting to hide under Nick's bed. Nick followed ran straight under Frankie's bed. Frankie wasn't home, so I figured he wouldn't care. Kevin went running to his room and even hid under the bed like his brothers did. Why in the world? I don't know.

"We are gonna die crushed!" Joe yelled melodramatically. I would have laughed normally, but he seemed serious. When Joe was joking, you could tell.

I guess they know more than I do when it comes to teenage girls, and I'm a teenage girl. I looked outside and the door had been slammed open. My first thought was how impossible that seemed, but then I realized that about twenty girls without morals started running in. Oh, did I mention a guy too? Yeah, you'll find out.

The guy with blond hair ran straight into Nick's room with no consideration at all, a girl was there, holding his hand. I didn't know who the hell he was, and even if I was famous (a rising star, mind you), he didn't recognize me either. Actually, Nick and I dating is kind of random because we don't even work for the same company. He works for Disney, I don't.

The guy's name was Chad Dylan Cooper (stupid name...) and I almost felt like laughing when he announced it. If he was big, he wouldn't be breaking into the Jonas Brothers' house.

They sat on the bed, not taking any consideration that I was there.

"Bay-by!" his girlfriend whined. How annoying. "I wanna meet Nick Jonas. Where is he?"

"Don't worry, you will," he assured her, and kissed her on my boyfriend's bed. Gross.

"Excuse me," I said as if I owned the house. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" the girl shot at me.

"I... Work for the Jonas... I take care of Joe's hamster," I said pointed at, yes, Joe's hamster. For some random reason, I always thought it was Frankie's, until Joe admitted it was his. Why he kept it in Nick's room, I have no idea.

"Well, looks taken care of, you can leave now," the guy said as if _he_ owned the place. In the same voice he had used to introduce himself. I wanted to slap him across the face. "Bit first, where's Nick? My girlfriend wants to meet him."

"Nick is not here. And you can't just barge into someone's house like it belongs to you. So go tell all those other girls to leave and do so youself," I demanded.

He looked at me funny, but then he realized that I might kill him if he didn't leave, so he left along with his girlfriend. All the others girls left, too and I closed the door and walked outside of the Jonas home, and yelled, "You all leave or I call the police!"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" that blond idiot screamed.

"And I'm Sonny Monroe!" he looked at me funny when I said that. He didn't know who I was. "But doesn't matter because my bosses are the Jonas Brothers. So LEAVE!"

All the girls actually spread. I couldn't believe that I handled it better than Big Rob ever have. Maybe I should mention that to me.

I walked in the house and closed the door, which surprisingly wasn't broken. My black Converse made no noise as I walked up the stairs. I walked into Kevin's room. "They're gone, Kevin!"

He popped out from under the bed and he smiled. "I have to go to the bathroom."

He bounced away, but then he bounced back frightend yelling, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

A girl had come out of the bathroom. I looked at her and she just exited the house. That was akwkard. Kevin ran into Nick's room to tell the other two brothers and then I turned to be face-to-face with the one and only Denise Jonas. She was giving me this ugly look, like it was my fault those girls broke in. But I was surprised of the other thing she blamed me for.

"So, 'it only matters who your bosses are' right?" she was staring me down. I felt intimidated. Nobody had ever given me that look. I had seen her only give that look to Nick, but only when he didn't do his chores and at least her eyes looked like she loved him, but with me, it was pure hatred.

"I was just trying to get rid of them," I said, looking at her like I wanted to cry. I bit my lip.

"Get out of my house!" she yelled.

I kind of lost it. I don't know what came over me, "Fine, if you can't appreciate I actually helped, then fine I'll leave."

"And I never want you to see Nick again," she said as I turned around. That was it.

"Fine, then! I hate you! I wish I had never even met Nick! I thought he was the best thing that had ever happened to me... I was wrong. So bye," I screamed. It was Denise's turn to look hurt. I walked out and even slammed the front door as I left.

Half way to my car, I broke down. I started crying and I couldn't even get to my own car. I crashed next to Nick's Mercedes, and cried uncontrollably. I was happy that nobody could see me from anyone's window. I got up and walked towards my car, opening the door. I felt arms hug my waist and Nick's head was right on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I asked in tears. I really didn't want to sound like that.

"Sonny, I love you. I don't ever want to lose you," he said. He had never told me he loved me before. It felt really good.

I turned to him, "Really?"

"Of course."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too," I could feel him smiling as he kissed my cheek. "But what about your mom?"

"As soon as I heard what you said to her, I ran out of my room to run after you. She tried to stop me, but I told her that all you did was try to help. She actually felt really bad about telling you those things. Sonny, I know you're not using me. You were the one that told me we should keep this between us because you wanted to make it on your on. And Sonny, that's the minute I knew that you were everything to me."

Nick stood in front of me and kissed me. And at that moment, I felt like having a rockstar boyfriend was as crazy as it could get. But I loved it anyway.

* * *

**This is based on a dream I had last night. It was a little creepy, but cute. It involved the Jonas Brothers. I changed some things, though. In the dream, for some reason, we switched from calling Nick, Nick or Nate or Nathan and Joe even called him Natan once. I guess I thinking Yane Jolen. :P**

**Anyway, instead of me yelling "I'm Sonny Monroe!" I yelled "I'm Demi Lovato!" And Chad was like, who's that? Hahaha.**

**I tried to write everything I remembered from the dream. I changed some parts that seemed kinda crazy, like the random mice that Chad had put through the sewer. And my dream didn't have an ending really. After Sonny slammed the door, there was nothing else.**

**By the way, I love Jemi. Not my fault how my dream went. xD**


End file.
